dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Karasuma
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 776 |Date of death = Age 779 (time reversed, death undone) Age 790 (revived) |Occupation = Prince of the Saiyans Assassin |Allegiance = Dragon Team Saiyan Army (Age 784-789) |FamConnect = King Vegeta (maternal great-grandfather) Vocado (maternal grandfather) Akemi (mother) Vegeta (maternal great-uncle) Tarble (maternal great-uncle) Bulma (great-aunt) Gure (great-aunt) Trunks (second cousin) Future Trunks (alternate timeline second cousin) Bulla (second cousin) Goku (mentor) Uub (fellow student/friend) Gohan (surrogate father) Videl (surrogate mother) Pan (lifelong best friend/love interest) }} Karasuma (烏丸, Karasūma) is a male Saiyan, the grandson of King Vocado and the only child of Princess Akemi, making him second in the line of succession to inherit the throne. He appears to be the latest Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe 7, a demon warrior who appears once every 1000 years. He was diagnosed with a rare genetic mutation as an infant which causes him to grow increasingly stronger with each passing second. Because of this, Karasuma is classified as an Abnormal (アブノーマル Abunōmaru)—an abomination among Saiyans. As such, he was constantly shunned, ostracized and feared by members of his own race throughout most of his childhood. Despite the fact that Karasuma often fights for the greater good, he is considered an anti-hero by most part of the series due to his troubled upbringing. Appearance Karasuma has onyx eyes, jet-black hair with center-parted bangs that extended to his jawline and pale skin. Like all pure-blooded Saiyans, Karasuma inherited a long, prehensile Saiyan tail with brown fur. When first introduced as a 6 month old child in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, he had short smooth hair kept well-groomed. He wore a dark blue sleeveless jumpsuit with white gloves and boots and an amulet bearing the red Vegeta Royal Family Crest on it. In Dragon Ball Super, Karasuma grew in height and wore a tan shirt, a red belt, and dark blue pants with white boots. He also wore bandages around his wrist. Personality During his first appearance towards the very end of Dragon Ball Z, Karasuma was a happy child who is extremely independent for his age, eager to please and always ready to fight whenever necessary. Despite this, deep down Karasuma felt lonely due to his status as an abnormal. Although most of the Saiyans feared and despised him, he was able to persevere due to the love that he received from his mother. Biography Background ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! ''Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus Saga Golden Frieza Saga Universe 6 Saga "Future" Trunks Saga Universe Survival Saga ''Dragon Ball Z'' Peaceful World Saga ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Baby Saga Super 17 Saga Shadow Dragon Saga Power Film and Manga Statements by guidebooks and authors As an abnormal, Karasuma's power continues to increase with every passing second at an alarming rate and grows even more powerful the more he fights. Vocado once admitted that Karasuma's power far surpassed his own when he was Karasuma's age. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki_blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'''Ki'' Sense' – The ability that allows the user to sense ''ki and power levels. *'Saiyan Power' – A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. Karasuma's Saiyan Power is likely superior to that of the average Saiyan as Vocado and Akemi notes that Karasuma grows more powerful with each passing second, as well as Goku noting while training him that Karasuma was getting stronger after ascending into his Super Saiyan C-type form. *'Pressure Point Attack' – Karasuma is highly proficient in using Pressure Point Attacks to stun, incapacitate, and in some cases, kill his opponents. *'Regeneration/Healing Factor' – Karasuma is shown to have an enhanced healing factor compared to normal Saiyans. Even when suffering agonizing pain, being shot, beaten, stabbed, impaled and brutally tortured, Karasuma was able to endure such physical trauma and heal his wounds rather quickly even while still fighting, pushing his abilities to new peaks in the process. *'Energy Blade' – Karasuma channels his ki to his hand by flattening it out with all fingers next to each other leaving no gaps between them and creates a thin beam of dimensional energy. *'Blaster Meteor' – First, the user forms an Energy Shield around his body. Then, he brings his hands apart to each side and releases many powerful energy blasts that home in on the target, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Planetary Fission' – Karasuma's version of the Eraser Cannon. *'Trap Shooter' – Karasuma fires a cluster of green ki blasts at his opponent. Used against Uub. Forms and Transformations Great Ape :Main article: Great Ape While Karasuma has yet to transform into a Great Ape in the series, he has a tail and, by extension, the ability to turn into one when exposed to Blutz Waves from the moon or a Power Ball. Ikari :Main articles: Wrathful and Rage Mode Upon amplifying his extraordinary power with the feeling of intense rage, Karasuma possesses an Ikari (怒いかり, lit. "Rage") form, which possess small eyes with yellow-iris and black pupils, and Super Saiyan-like hair albeit black. This state also possesses a green aura and can also generate yellow bio-electricity. It is shown to be slightly more muscular than his base form, similar to his Super Saiyan form. It is revealed by Vocado that it is actually the utilization of Great Ape power while in his normal state. Super Saiyan :Main articles: Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan C-type Karasuma demonstrated his ability to transform into a Super Saiyan at age 4. In this form, Karasuma possesses dull blonde hair compared to usual Super Saiyans in its first appearance with no loose strands that come with the transformation as well a slight increase in muscle mass and pale skin. Legendary Super Saiyan :Main articles: Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan, and Super Saiyan 2 When he was a child, Karasuma inadvertently awakened this form through stress and frustration during his training with Goku. In this form, Karasuma possesses greenish-yellow hair arranged in thinner strands than they are in his normal Super Saiyan form. While in this state, he grows considerably larger which likewise acquires a much bulkier and more muscular frame. He bears a striking resemblance to Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, having green hair that turns spiky and sticks out, a green aura, and both his pupils and irises vanish. Super Saiyan 2 :Main articles: Legendary Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 2 Upon his return to Earth as a late adolescent following his military career, Karasuma demonstrated his improved energy control capabilities by harnessing and focusing the power of his Legendary Super Saiyan form into an even stronger yet fully stable state. During his spar with Goku, Karasuma became able to use said power as its peak with no loss of his mentality or stamina. This form essentially looks similar to his standard Super Saiyan C-type form, the differences being that his hair color becomes a solid green and stands straight up and is spikier with the exception of one lock that hangs down. Also, his aura is a darker shade of green on the outside and the particles seen in the aura resembles flames, but transitions into a more harlequin color on the inside; his pupils become visible like Ultra Instinct -Sign- but the irises are emerald-green instead of silver and his body frequently discharges flame-like bio-electricity. While in this form, Karasuma was able to calmly dominate Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Goku with seemingly little effort. Equipment *'Karasuma's sword' – A long and very powerful sword resembling a chokutō, this is Karasuma's primary weapon which he keeps holstered to his left hip. Consisting of the universe's strongest material, he acquired this blade upon his commission in the Saiyan Army. Voice actors *Japanese: Mutsumi Tamura (kid; Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai), Noriaki Sugiyama (teen/young adult; Dragon Ball GT) *English dubs **FUNimation dub: Sarah Natochenny (kid; Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z Kai, Dragon Ball Super), Josh Grelle (teen/young adult; Dragon Ball GT) Battles Post-''Dragon Ball Z'' *Karasuma (Base/Super Saiyan C-type) and Uub vs. Goku (training) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with Tails Category:Saiyans Category:Prince Category:Martial Artists Category:Assassins Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Z Fighters